


The Reader's Partner

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: FiKi 12 days [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Kili reads fanfiction, Fili deals with the varying results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head yesterday.

Fíli grunted as he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Kíli, eager lips attacking his own as desperate hands ran over his body trying to touch everything at once.

“What brought this on?” he managed to pant out when Kíli shifted his attention to leaving marks on his throat.

“Nagron,” Kíli answered, words muffled against his skin.

That one word was all Fíli needed to hear to know Kíli had been reading smutty fanfiction again.

“Fíli _please_ , I need you _now_ ,” Kíli whined, hips wriggling in abortive thrusts even as Fíli held them steady.

“Alright, alright,” Fíli soothed already reaching for the little drawer in the side table next to them, fully stocked with everything they’d need for occasions like this.

-x-

It was a quiet sniffle that caught Fíli’s attention. Without looking up from his book, he lifted an arm, and barely a second later Kíli was snuggled against him, tears soaking into his shirt.

“What happened?” Fíli asked softly, combing his fingers through Kíli’s hair.

“Anders died,” Kíli sobbed.

Fíli hummed in understanding. He wasn’t entirely sure why Kíli loved the character so much, Fíli, personally, thought he was a bit of an arse, but Kíli loved him nonetheless. Resting his book on the arm of the sofa, Fíli wrapped Kíli in a warm hug, rocking him slightly while he cried over the death of a fictional character.

-x-

Kíli squeaked, smile partially hidden behind the hoodie sleeve he was chewing on. Fíli smiled, phone already out and taking surreptitious pictures. He knew that Kíli was reading something tagged as ‘fluff’, but he didn’t really care what it was, all he cared about was the cute reactions those kinds of stories inspired.

He had a whole folder of ‘fluff’ pictures.

The sweet smile curving Kíli’s lips.

The light flush creeping up his cheeks.

The happy gleam in his eye as he squeaked and squealed.

Even though he didn’t read fanfiction himself, Fíli could readily admit that fluffy fics were definitely his favourite.

-x-

Walking out of the cinema, hand in hand, after seeing the latest instalment of _Star Wars_ , Fíli glanced at Kíli. He was practically vibrating with excitement, eyes gleaming, and a grin firmly in place.

Fíli realised he didn’t even need to ask if there were any pairings Kíli liked the look of, from his expression alone Fíli could tell those ships had clearly already sailed.

Huffing a laugh, Fíli tugged Kíli along, he couldn’t wait to see what reactions this new fandom would bring.


End file.
